Nobodies Arise
by MechBoyOfDoom
Summary: After the defeat of Xemnas at Sora nd Riku's hand, things seemed to be lookin up. That was until Stronger and stronger Heartless began to emerge, this time also used by another group of Nobodies, called Neo XIII, to rise. Rated T for later swearing.


**Author's Notes: Welcome to the one 'fic where I have no idea where it's going. Think of it as a story unfolding with so many mistake in the actions that you have more of an idea where it's going than anyone else... I just let the OCs write it themselves.**

**I do not, however, own anything which isn't copyrighted to me. Than means Neo XIII are mine (as are the members) but almost everyting else isn't... I'm saying almost because I'm not going to spoil the other thing which is mine.**

**Read on, and don't let the Heartless get you!**

* * *

**Nobodies Arise**

**Prologue – Neo XIII**

_The Castle That Never Was – Where Nothing Gathers_

The long unused meeting room of the now dissipated Organization XIII had recently found a new meaning. Thirteen Nobodies once again met here, but they have few connections with Organization XIII.

On the tallest throne sits a young man, dragon wings sprouting from his back, each of the thrones had changed with their Number. This young man, had "I" above his throne. To his left are the odd numbers up to XI, with II to X on his right. Directly across from him is XIII, whom has the second tallest throne.

"Welcome all. As this is the first meeting of we, the Neo XIII, I believe we should know one-another." The member on the tallest throne stated. "I, Draxdew, am the one to have brought us together, So, in number order, go ahead and make yourselves known. Just don't forget your titles."

Number II revealed herself to be Lithexelt, and had the Title "The Sagely Nobody" on account of her immense magical skill.

Number III was Grixeg, with the shortest title of all "The LOLer"

Number IV was another female, named Zaldex, She was titled "The Golden Nobody," due to her preference for Golden weapons.

Number V, called Maxdin, was a pale nobody, with the title of, "The Twilit Nobody" so named because of the realm she used to inhabit.

Number VI was the rather unsociable Choxude, Titled "The Nobody Punk." This Was his title after Draxdew Found out his original persona was called "Douche".

Number VII was Zsirch, Whom had the title "The Divine Nobody" on account of his past as a fallen god.

Number VIII, The Floral Nobody, was known simply as Exez, and her eyes always seemed to flit to the flowers when they were in sight.

Number IX was the almost silent Xamyr. Her title of "The Nobody of Silence" was well deserved, mostly because she was one of the quietest Nobodies that ever existed.

Number X, Called Trofemix, held the title of "The Blunt Nobody" as he was described to be blunter than a perfect sphere.

Number XI Introduced himself as The Nobody of Death, giving his name as Koxtelv.

While Number XII, The Noble Nobody, had the name Nilaxitac.

Number XIII didn't talk though, rather she lowered his hood to reveal a wolf-like head. Her throne was the only one which had been modified to fit her form, due the the horse-like lower body. She too sported the wings and golden eyes of Draxdew, but her voice seemed gone until she said, "Xerbacce is my name. I am the Nobody of Difference." Then she fell silent again.

"On to more pressing matters." Draxdew finally said, "Thanks to Lithexelt This castle is once more habitable, so it is likely we'll have other Nobodies trying to gain entry."

"Are we only to allow those whom we deem safe enough to enter?" Nilaxitac asked.

"Precisely. But, regardless of his reasons, Roxas is to be denied entry if he ever splits from Sora again." Was the answer.

"I'll send the specific missions for you to do, via Xerbacce. That is all."

All but Draxdew and Xerbacce left through their own means.

"Are you sure of this?" Xerbacce asked.

"You know just as well as I do, that these other Nobodies need a structure to keep them in line. That's what we'll be providing."

Draxdew then left, with Xerbacce going a few seconds after.

Neo XIII was officially born, and likely to be targeted by someone for their future actions, such is the nature of organized groups of Nobodies.

* * *

**Viola! (Not "with cheese", Discworld fans!) Don't try to tell me that Number I isn't Draxdew, because I know that Organization XIII is completely gone by this time (after the events of KHII) and Neo XIII are different. Trust me...**

**Speculate all you want on the original names of some of these thirteen... Don't expect me to reveal them until loads later though.  
**

**I'm now going to bugger off...  
**


End file.
